Alpha And Omega: The Movie!
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: Every evil villain is back to destroy their enemy; Humphrey...
1. The First Step

A few workers of a nuclear power plant were transporting a tanker of toxic slug from Jasper Park to Toronto where it would be untimely destroyed.

"Be careful with that!" The boss yelled at his workers. "One touch can kill you!"

The men and women tried their best to not touch it and get it on the truck. They were successful on this. Getting the last tank on the truck, everyone started to disperse. The boss took the wheel and started to drive.

What the workers and boss didn't know was the massive grave that laid there. This grave held the many dead enemies that Humphrey and his friends had killed.

The trucker rolled right over it as it suddenly stopped. The boss looked up and saw a huge carrier tank that just stood in front of him and the workers. He tried backing up causing a branch to puncture the tanker.

This caused a spill of toxic waste onto the graves. Everyone got out of the way. Only one or two people touched it and suffered a severe burn to their skin.

The Earth then rumbled. The boss got out of his truck and saw green lights come from the ground. A paw then another paw then a hand and a claw.

The boss and workers fled the scene and never spoke of what happened again.

_At Sea…._

The Beast of Pirates Bay swam around the ocean with the ghost of Joey inside of it. He couldn't physically leave the beast so he waited. How angry he was.

"That damn traitor. I should never trust kids."

The beast the started to groan. "Oh what now?"

The beast collapsed. Joey looked up and saw that the mouth was slightly open. He used this to escape. When he got out, he saw that the beast had died.

"Now, for revenge…"

_At Jasper…_

The robot that terrorized Jasper they called her. Now she sits as a pile of rust on the outskirts of Jasper. Elizabeth her name was or the "unknown".

She laid flat on the floor being useful as a bag of hammers. A passing seagull came by and started to pick at her remains.

Sure it still held a wolf body, but the eyes and mouth were completely deformed. The seagull started to pick at the on and off switch. It turned on. The machine was operational again.

"_Beep…. Systems functioning…"_

_Aaron's den…_

Outside of Aaron's den, a small being just didn't know when to die. It crawled out of its burial and scampered away. But inside of Aaron's den was a different story.

Aaron, Hutch, and Saul were sleeping. Once they had defeated him, Aaron wanted to dissect the Slenderman for tests.

A jolt of life came through the Slenderman. It was never known what caused this, but something supernatural had to be going on. It rose valiantly and disappeared.

_Japan…_

"Great party…" A wolf said. Another agreed. James thanked them and sat back.

"It would be great if I can leave…." He said to himself. He overheard two me arguing. Since he had been here over a few months, he understood their language.

"The boat is going where?!"

"Jasper, sir…."

"Idiot… I said for it to go to New York. Just lay over there and take a shortcut to New York."

"This may be a ticket to get revenge." James said in the most sadistic manner.

_County Court…._

"How do you find the plaintiff?" The judge asked.

A well-dressed man went over to Dr. Jack and whispered something.

"Plead the fifth amendment-what?" Dr. Jack asked. He whispered again.

"On the grounds that I what?" The man whispered again.

"Inseminate myself?!" He yelled out. He then went on the microphone and whispered loudly.

"Dudes... I think this guy is coming on to me..." The lawyer groaned.

"You sir are are a moron!"

"A Mormon? But I'm from Earth!"

"Oh, for the love of..."

"Your Majesty, can i go home now?" Dr. Jack stupidly asked.

"We find the two idiots, Dr. Jack and Mr. Jones… not guilty."

"Yes! Eat that!" Dr. Jack yelled.

"You're still on trial Dr. Jack…" The judge said.

"Eat kindness, your honor…" Dr. Jack saved himself.

All of these villains will soon meet each other. It was a matter of time.


	2. Meeting Up

The corpses from before were walking around in confusion. It was pitch black. The many of villains who had died under Humphrey's rule.

Zak, the man you had the power of fire, had found himself good as new.

Solomon, the wolf who had a deep hatred for Humphrey from the start.

The vampire Damien, who blew up from taking sunlight and wanted to suck Lilly's blood.

The cannibal who tried to eat the wolves around it.

The asbestos who tried to cover the park with its slime.

Sharon, the wolf who caused chaos for those around her.

Monty, the richest wolf in town along with his lackeys.

Death, which turned everyone into zombies and took over the world.

Dr. Sawbones, the mad doctor who cut up Kate.

Jacob, the wolf who activated a bomb in Jasper and wanted to kill everyone.

And Garth #2, who was created and destroyed by Aaron and tried to one up Garth.

They looked at each other and were more confused than ever.

"Why am I here? Who are you people?" Dr. Sawbones asked.

"I don't know… but I have a few choice words for a certain wolf…." Jacob said.

"Me too." Sharon said.

"I hate him…" Solomon said with fury.

"This wolf made my brother kill me…" Death said.

"A wolf destroyed my beautiful form." The asbestos chimed in as he overheard them. 

"I know how you feel. There's this one wolf that just ruined my whole plans of taking over the world with fire." Zak told them.

"There's a wolf that deactivated my bomb and killed me in the process."

"Well, we all have a grudge against a wolf who we clearly hate." Monty said. "Maybe we can help each other with their enemy."

"Like a crisscross revenge?"

"Exactly."

"Well, there's only one wolf who I despise. And his name is Humphrey." Solomon said with anger and fury still bubbling up.

"You're kidding right? He's my enemy!" Monty said with excitement.

"Mine too."

"Same here."

"I… despise… him…" The cannibal managed to get out.

Everyone looked at each other and smiled with excitement.

"With our combined strength we can take down Humphrey once and for all!"

"Humphrey?" A voice came from behind them. It sounded mechanical. They looked behind them and saw Elizabeth.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Zak said.

"I loathe that name." Everyone smiled. "And that mate he has."

"You'll fit in just fine."

Suddenly a black mist came from behind Zak. As he turned, he screamed in shock as he saw the Slenderman with the demon in its hand.

"W-what are you?"

It didn't speak but sent a telepathic image of its recent events with Humphrey into Zak's mind. Zak then walked back a few steps and took a breath.

"Whoa…."

"What is it?"

"This figure will be perfect with us… and its little friend."

"Another, uh, thing, person who hates Humphrey. Nice."

"We need more…." Solomon said. "With more we can ensure our destruction of Humphrey."

"You're absolutely right." Monty said with excitement. "But who has been harmed by Humphrey?"

Dr. Jack and Mr. Jones walked around Jasper to find that dammed wolf. So far, no luck.

"Can't we not do this now? I'm tired…" Mr. Jones complained.

"No, we have to find that wolf and kill him with that knife I made in prison."

"You don't have a knife…"

Joey had come from the harbor and into Jasper. The ghost wolf looked around and saw the sign that said "Jasper Park".

"He probably lives here. He has to."

Back at the harbor, James was on a tugboat going to Jasper. The tugboat stopped. He looked out the small window and saw the park.

He opened a small hatch and fell into the water. He swam until he came upon the harbor. He shook his fur and walked into Jasper.


	3. The Side Of Good

Dr. Jack and Mr. Jones came across a pond. They sat down on a log and looked around.

James came upon a small pond. He had been walking for a while and needed a drink.

Joey came across a small pond. He couldn't drink since he was a ghost but loved to his reflection in the water. The four looked up and saw each other. Three of them were shocked at the sight of a ghost.

"What the f**k is that?" Dr. Jack said.

"You see this?" James said to the two.

"You talk?!" Mr. Jones asked. 

"What are you looking at?" Joey said as he came to them.

"You're a bloody ghost wolf. Let me guess, some wolf did this to you?" He laughed thinking it was impossible.

"Actually, yes. His name is Humphrey."

"Humphrey?!" James and Dr. Jack said I unison. They looked at each other.

"This could be a start of a beautiful friendship." James said. Everyone agreed.

Right then the group that we've met before came through the pond.

"Aw, someone's taking this spot." Sharon said in disappointment.

"Hey guys, could you move. We're plotting our revenge against a wolf. It might not sound right, but…."

"Humphrey?" Dr. Jack said.

"How did you know?" Monty asked.

"We should talk…"

In Jasper, Aaron was still sleeping. As he rose, he saw Hutch and Saul next to him. A perfect family. He looked to his right and his eyes widened.

"What?!" Aaron screamed. He covered his mouth. But it was too late; Hutch and Saul were jolted awake.

"What's wrong?"

"Where is it?! Where is it?!"

"What is daddy looking for?"

"What are you freaking out about?" Hutch asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"The Slenderman that we've killed. Where is it?"

"You probably buried it." 

"No, I left it here. I remember." He pointed to a spot.

"Go asked Humphrey. He must know."

"You're right, he must know."

He left the den and Hutch and Saul went back to sleep.

Aaron walked around Jasper to find Humphrey. He came across Jake and Stacy. They looked like they were going well. Two wolves in love. They sure are great friends, also.

Aaron then came across Eve and Tony. They had just gotten married after the whole Death needs more minions' crisis. They were on the good side.

Aaron looked over and saw Cando. But something was off about him. After that alien came from the sky and took over Kate, everyone decided to let the alien Navarro to take over Cando. He was just a misunderstood alien.

Aaron then saw Sebastian. The wolf was a weird one. In love with Eve and a companion of Aaron's stupid experiments.

Aaron looked over to see Erik, Lilly, and Carlos. The three that were saved from an evil presence from the zoo. They will never be on the evil side.

Aaron saw in a den Snow Miser, or Jack as he called himself. He was the wolf who tried to block out Christmas.

Three other people who weren't here were Jesus, who helped against Sharon's evil reign. Santa, who was the jolly fat man they met a few Christmases ago. And Humphrey's mom, who was up flying in space for a job.

All of these people were on the side of good. And that would never change.


	4. The Wrong Paws

Aaron had finally come across Humphrey's den. Humphrey was there, but not Kate.

"Humphrey!" He said as Humphrey turned. 

"What brings you here?"

"I need some help. Remember the Slenderman?"

"Of course."

"I don't know where it is now."

"Really, you know how harmful that thing can be in the wrong paws."

"I know I just need your help finding it."

"Sure, let's just wait for Kate." Humphrey said as they waited.

"Where is she?"

"She wasn't feeling too good so she went to the pond to get something to drink."

Aaron nodded. They sat there waiting for her to come back.

Kate walked to the pond alone, unknowing what was in store for her.

"Oh, my stomach…." She groaned. "Why does it hurt so much?"

The gang of evil heard a rustling come from behind them.

"Asbestos, check that out." Solomon ordered. The asbestos crawled and looked up from the bushes.

He came back with the news. "It's a blonde wolf sir."

"Blonde!? Must be Kate…" Elizabeth said.

"Who?" Monty asked.

"The female wolf that's with Humphrey…" Solomon answered.

"I have an idea!" Dr. Jack said. "Ok, huddle."

Kate moved some bushes and leaves around and found the pond. She went and drank some water. A figure rushed past her. She looked up and saw nothing. As she went back to drinking she saw a terrible reflection.

Kate turned to see Dr. Sawbones right in front of her. "No… it can't be."

She rubbed her eyes and looked up again. He was still there.

"Hello, my sweet little girl." He said in his Germanic voice. A paw then gently rubbed against Kate she turned and saw the ghost of Joey floating right there.

"No…"

More and more enemies came and surrounded Kate. Dr. Jack and Mr. Jones held a black bag and covered her with it.

Humphrey and Aaron still were waiting for Kate.

"This is taking forever. Let's just go to her."

"You're right." Humphrey agreed. As they left the den a paper floated down and landed on Aaron's head.

"What's this…" He looked and saw the cursive writing.

"This hand writing looks familiar." Humphrey thought.

"Dear Humphrey, if you want to see Kate again, come by the harbor."

"This looks like it was written by Monty…" 

"But he's dead…"

"Let's go to my den." And away they went.

When they got there, Hutch and Saul were awake.

"Where have you been? Did you find that Slenderman?" 

"No, there is a more evil thing in process." Aaron took out a piece a paper that Monty wrote before.

He compared it to the one now and the match was perfect.

"We have to go to the harbor. Hutch, come with me. Saul, go to Lilly."

"I hope she's ok…"


	5. WVM

"What happened?" Hutch asked.

"Kate's been wolf-napped. We have to get her." 

"Where is she?" Humphrey asked.

"At the harbor. Maybe we fight him one last time and everything will be fine."

As the three went to the harbor, every villain except Monty went into Jasper.

They had a plan not to just kidnap Kate, but to kidnap everyone that Humphrey cared about.

"I love you…" Stacy said to Jake.

"I love you too."

A knock was heard and the two turned and saw a wolf standing there. Eve and Tony were at Sebastian's den having lunch.

"It's so nice to have lunch with you. We don't see you that much."

"I know, it's been awhile. With all the stuff happening, there's no time to just sit down and have a calming lunch."

Dr. Jack stood in front of them and smiled menacingly.

Cando walked through the forest without a care in the world. Of course it wasn't really Cando but an alien in a Cando suit. Solomon saw him and laughed.

Erik, Lilly, and Carlos were in there dens bored out of their minds. They didn't know what to do. No adventures had happened in a while. But someone, Joey, was at the front of their den that was going to give them an adventure worthwhile.

Jack made snowballs in his den and playing with the three hunched-back wolves in a winter wonderland he had made. James stood in the wonderland and thought that this would be too easy.

Humphrey, Aaron, and Hutch had made it to the harbor. No one was there.

"Where is that bitch?" Humphrey said with rage. He really wanted Kate back.

All they could see were boats marked with WVM on them.

"WVM, what does that mean?" Aaron asked himself.

"Hello, my fair-weather friends." A voice jolted them. They turned to see Monty on a tugboat.

"What have you done with Kate!?" Humphrey screamed.

"Oh, don't worry. She safe with us." He said with a smile.

"Us?"

"Oh, you shouldn't worry about details, Humphrey."

"You said "Us". Who are you with?"

"_We… have the…wolf. Let's get…ready…." _The cannibal spoke.

"It's the cannibal. That is the cannibal's voice, I remember that voice." Aaron answered.

"Alright, we can take two people. We just need Garth. But he's dead. Right… but we got something on our side, because we'll be killed very quickly."

"_We are ready to go… ready to kill the wolf…" _Another voice came. It was now Elizabeth's robotic voice.

"Elizabeth…"

"No that's the cannibal…"

"The cannibal and Elizabeth."

"Ok, let's just turn them into each other. We are talking about our enemies. They're so cross."

More voices came and soon, people and wolves started to show themselves. Humphrey went into a combat position while Aaron stared at him.

"Humphrey, everything that ever hated you has come back. We can't fight them. There's too many… just this one time run."

"Run where?!"

"Fight how?!"

A loud bang was heard as Humphrey went down with a thud. Two more thuds and Aaron and Hutch were knocked out cold. Joey had hit them over the head with a frying pan.

"Take them in." Monty ordered. His lackey replied as they pushed and tugged the bodies inside the boat.

Everything was falling apart for the good side. The evil was rising.


	6. Lock Them Up

Humphrey woke up with a groan. Hutch and Aaron woke up seconds after. He looked around to see darkness.

A single light shown on them. They looked around in fright and saw Monty. They really weren't in the mood to see him.

"As you can see, you have been kidnapped."

"Obviously…" Aaron rubbed his head as he said it.

"Yes, now you want to know where your precious Katelyn is, am I right?"

"You better not have laid a paw on her…" Humphrey threatened.

"Oh, no. She's safe." Another light shown and it showed Kate lying down in a cage.

"Why is she in there?"

"For precautions. Now, why would we all of these villains want to do with you?"

"A reunion?" Aaron suggested.

"You, I'm ignoring." Monty clapped his paws and all the lights inside the tugboat they were in turned on.

Every villain that they've met over the course of a few years. Dr. Sawbones came right next to Monty and glared at the three.

"Oh, this is so much fun!" He said in a crazed manner. "What would you like me to do?"

"_We_ are going to lock him up."

"Lock me up?" Humphrey asked. "Like what you did with Kate?"

"No… we have a better prison for you. It's something Dr. Jack made."

"This prison is meant to hold even the most feared thing in the universe. Since the government wouldn't fund it, I kept it all these years." Dr. Jack explained.

He unveiled his creation. It was a humongous cube. A door slid open as Mr. Jones used controls to open it. It showed a seat with a few restraints on it.

"Why would you want to keep the most feared thing in there? And what is the most feared thing?"

"You are…"

"That's impossible. I'm not the most feared. If anything Aaron is more destructive than me…"

The villains looked at each other. "Do we have room for two?"

"No." Solomon answered.

"Hmm… well, it looks just like Humphrey has to go in. We can kill the other."

"What?!" Humphrey and Aaron said.

The villains dragged Humphrey inside while he tried to move his way out of their grips. Aaron and Hutch were in shocked. They didn't know what to do.

"Listen, if I go in there, it will be a huge mistake on your part!"

"We'll take those chances." Zak sneered.

Humphrey tried to move, but their grip was strong. They managed to get Humphrey inside the cube and restrained. He couldn't move.

"Listen to me! You don't want to do this… please…"

"The baby wolf said please…" Solomon said in a taunting manner. Everyone laughed.

Mr. Jones then went to the controls and permanently closed the cube, sealing Humphrey inside.

"Take care of those two…"

"Kate, wake up!" Aaron said as he ran over to the cage she was in.

"Please wake up…" He said in a sobbing manner.

Zak and the Slenderman took Hutch and Aaron and threw them in the cage Kate was in.

"Kate, wake up! Please…" She squirmed as she slowly rose.


	7. McDonald's

Aaron smiled a bit as she rose. "Kate, wake up…"

"Humphrey?"

"It's Aaron and Hutch."

"I had this weird dream where all the villains we've met came and kidnapped me."

"That did happen…"

"D'oh!" Kate said in frustration. "How do we get out?"

"You can't…" Monty laughed.

"That's the best part. And now you and friends will die." Dr. Sawbones said in a laughing manner.

"You don't know how far our friends list goes, bub." Hutch said.

"Oh, really?" Monty snapped his fingers.

Every one of their friends and relatives were there. They looked like they were in a zombie state of mind.

Their eyes were tinted green. Their friends, from Stacy to Eve and even Jack.

"What did you do to them?" 

"Oh, they're just harmless zombies. A little thing a person can do with fire…" Zak told them.

"Turn them back…"

"Oh, and ruin this for us?" Solomon taunted.

Everyone laughed. Their friends looked at them in disgust. They were brainwashed.

"Let's leave them here for a bit and get something to eat." Sharon suggested.

"Lovely idea. Where should we eat?" Monty asked.

"Anywhere I'm starving."

"So you're just going to leave us here?!" Hutch screamed.

"For now. But when we come back, there's going to be wolf soup waiting for us." Solomon laughed.

They left through the entrance of the tugboat. The door closed. The zombies of their friends watch their every movement.

"Now what? We're trapped here without Humphrey and they're probably getting McDonalds without us…"

"Relax. I'm sure Humphrey will get us out of here." Hutch said.

"He's trapped in a cube…" Aaron informed him. "You saw it."

"But that doesn't mean he doesn't have a plan…" Aaron and Kate looked at each other. They thought his idea was preposterous.

As the villains walked out to find a good meal, they started to talk.

"So, how much do you guys hate Humphrey?" Elizabeth asked.

"A lot… that's for sure."

"What did he do to you?" Monty asked James.

"Well he… um…. I forgot." 

"You know me too." Monty said as he stopped. "Does anyone remember what Humphrey did to you?"

Everyone looked at each other with a look on their face. Did they make a wrong choice?

"Ugh… what's taking them so long?" Kate asked. "I'm going to die of boredom before they kill me."

Stacy looked at Aaron with intent. Aaron stared back. He saw that every wolf here looked at them and didn't notice what happened behind them.


	8. Not That Kind Of Wolf

"Ok… we have to think, what did this wolf do to us?" Solomon thought.

"Well, he killed me." Zak said.

"And me." Joey and Jacob said.

"And same goes for me and I suspect Solomon." Monty said. "But what else?"

"He ruined my plans to take over Jasper." The asbestos said.

"Mine too." Dr. Jack credited. "But, we did try to kill people in the process."

"We're villains! Who cares? Right?" Monty thought. Not everyone felt the same. Each person had a doubt about what they tried to accomplish and look where it's gone.

They stopped and stared at each other. This went on for a few seconds when a voice popped up.

"You guys talking about Humphrey?" Everyone looked behind them to see a mysterious wolf.

"Yes. What's it to you?" Damien asked.

"Guess what? I won't let you lay a paw on him or his friends."

"What are you going to do?" Death said. "It's all waiting for them. Humphrey's demise. Aaron's meeting with the mysterious woman and finally, his death."

The wolf took out a gun. She started to prep it. "You know what this is?"

They shook their heads. "It's a taycon phaser. One shot can kill a man."

Elizabeth scanned the wolf. The scan finished. "You are an associate of Aaron and Humphrey." She said. "You will show mercy."

"I'm not that kind of wolf." She pointed to the gang of villains. "Check your records again."

They stood there in silence. Elizabeth looked at her. "Mercy…"

"Say it again…" The wolf said tauntingly.

"Mercy!" Elizabeth yelled out.

"One more time…."

"Mercy!" She screamed. The mysterious wolf shot Elizabeth and she went down quickly.

She shot the cannibal then the asbestos then at Garth #2 before aiming the gun at Zak.

"Please don't…" He pleaded.

"Aaron, you bored?"

"Of course…"

"Then be entertaining, cure our boredness."

A zap was heard behind the crowd of friends. Kate, Aaron and Hutch looked up to see Humphrey.

"Humphrey?" Kate said with excitement.

Humphrey showed that he had a vortex manipulator with him the whole time. Humphrey then pointed his manipulator as the group and charged a blast.

This was set to stun. It stunned the group and before they knew it, their eyes were back to normal.

"Whoa, where am I?" Eve said.

"Are we going on a trip?" Sebastian asked.

"Aaron! Explain this mess." Stacy ordered her brother.

"It's a long story. Humphrey, would you mind opening this cage?"

"Sure." He scanned his manipulator over the lock and it fell open.

The three came out of the cage and were greeted by hugs.

"Let's go home…" Tony said.

"Not so fast…" A voice popped up. They all turned to see the group of villains.

Everyone took a dramatic pose to fight them.

"Don't even bother with this… please…" Monty said.

"You kidnapped us and kept us hostage… why can't we kick your ass?" Stacy replied.

"Please…" Zak said as he put up his arms in a defenseless manner. Every villain did what he did.

This confused the group beyond comprehension.


	9. The End

"We wanted to… apologize…" Dr. Sawbones had said.

"Our behavior was unorthodox and we're sorry for trying to kill you."

Kate was still skeptical about this. Why would these guys all of a sudden change their mind?

"I don't trust you guys for one bit."

"What are you talking about? We apologized and everything." Solomon said fearfully.

"I don't believe that you want to be goody-two shoes now. What's the catch?"

"No catch…" Zak said. "We know now that or actions were wrong. We are just misguided people who took a wrong path." He scratched Sebastian's ear.

"We just ask for forgiveness…" Monty said as he extended a paw. "What do you say?"

The group looked at the villains and gave a satisfied look. "Promise not to kill or harm us?" Jack said.

"We promise." Dr. Jack had said. "Even though you're thieving mongrels…"

"That's getting close to villainy, Dr. Jack…" Aaron said. 

"Oh, sorry. Force of habit."

"You guys really want to be at peace after what I have done to you?" Humphrey asked.

He was confused why they didn't do this earlier.

"We do. And to show our trust, we want to be on your side."

"The side of good you mean?" Aaron asked to specify.

"Exactly." Solomon told them. "We realized that this feud between one wolf is not worth our time."

"But why now? Why not earlier?"

"I can explain that…" A voice popped up. Everyone looked over and saw a female wolf there.

"Mom?" Humphrey asked.

"Hello, sweet pea." The wolf, Abigail, was now with them.

Humphrey and Abby hugged.

"I thought you were in space flying your craft."

"Well, after one of my flights, I sent a robot to scan Jasper looking for you. You've have had some adventure dealing with asbestos and Death."

"How…." 

"How did I know? Easy, a mother always knows."

"Well, I'm glad you're here, but why?"

"To talk some sense into these monsters."

"Hey, we're not all monsters." Death had spoken.

"Yes you are dearie. Anyway, I came to them when I saw them outside talking to each other."

"We were thinking if this was a right choice. And we came to a conclusion that it was a good one to kill you all, but your mother changed that." Death said.

"But before we leave there's one thing left for Aaron."

"What's that?" Aaron asked.

"All of it is still waiting for you. The woman, the attack, and your death."

"I can handle it. I got through you guys." Aaron said with a smile.

"Oh, you need the help…" Death said in a dark tone. "I know that you can die… trust me…" He then disappeared in a big puff of smoke.

Aaron gulped. Of course he knew. He was Death! He knows the death of all the greats.

"Now can I have a moment with my son alone?" Abigail asked. Everyone left. That's it they left.

The asbestos went to the harbor to stick onto tugboats.

Zak, Dr. Jack and Mr. Jones went together and started to form a friendship. Sharon, Monty, and Solomon became like Humphrey, Kate, and Aaron. They travelled together looking for adventure.

Jacob and James became friends as they share this weird connection. Joey had gone back to Pirate's Bay to live.

Slenderman and the demon had left the park for good and now are just scaring other places.

Damien and Dr. Sawbones stayed in Jasper as permanent guests there. They even have a den that both live in.

And all the friend and relatives had left to the den. It was just Humphrey and Abigail.

"I've missed you." Humphrey said.

"I missed you too."

"How did you get them to change their minds?"

"Ah, ah, ah! A mother's secret."

"You're just full of surprises…"

A beeping was heard. "I have to get back. I love you…"

"Love you too." With that, she was teleported back up to her ship.

As she flew, she looked at her screen. Abigail saw the letters WVM pop up in blood red colors.

"What's this?" She asked. The letters then vanished in a quick session. Before she knew it the screen cracked.

_Humphrey, brave and good,_

_He turned away from the sirens._

_When he understood,_

_The falling of Aaron._

The screen pans to the dirt where the many enemies, now friends, were resurrected by the goo. A paw popped out of the dirt. A red, dirt covered paw.

_**A/N: So that was the movie… Favorite if you enjoy and I'll see you when Season Six comes out. It's going to be action-packed with robots… adventure… action… I think I just gave away the last episode… hmm. Well, whatever, it's going to be fun. The last season is here and if you want to catch up, do so. The last season… where I finally get 100 episodes… seem like a lot but really I could write more. I don't want to but I could. So farewell, and keep reading…**_


End file.
